Lizzy Griffiths
Elizabeth "Lizzy" Griffiths, is a nine-year-old girl that befriends Tinker Bell in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue (2010). She is the cousin of Christopher Robin, Wendy Darling, John Darling, and Michael Darling, and the niece of George Darling and Mary Darling. The daughter of Dr. Martin Griffiths, a scientist whose work left him little time for Lizzy, she had been fascinated with fairies since a very young age and drew many pictures of them. Appearances She built a "fairy house" in Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue, which she left in her garden for any fairies who might come by to use, which she later found Tinker Bell trapped inside. After taking Tinker Bell to her room trapped inside the fairy house, her cat Mr. Twitches attempted to catch Tinker Bell as soon as Lizzy had let her out of the fairy house. Then she locked Tinker Bell in a metal birdcage to keep her safe from Mr. Twitches, and let her out again after putting him outside. Tinker Bell told her all about the fairies, which Lizzy wrote about and illustrated in the field journal her father had given her. When her father found out about fairies and tried to take a captured Vidia to other scientists, she helped Tinker Bell and the other fairies rescue her. At the end her and her father became closer. Gallery 745db82ae80a8469f759f49bd3ab91fa76e3a639 00-1-.jpg Maleficent captures lizzy and martin by conthauberger daa0g4j-fullview-1-.jpg Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps com-7842-1-.jpg Lizzy thinks that s the work of fairies by sailorplanet97 ddembjp-fullview-1-.jpg Lizzy s dad thinks he knows it better by sailorplanet97 ddembk7-fullview-1-.jpg Lizzy s dad looking at the book by sailorplanet97 ddembkw-fullview-1-.jpg Lizzy s dad just about to stand up by sailorplanet97 ddembkg-fullview-1-.jpg Lizzy s dad busy with the butterfly by sailorplanet97 ddembkq-fullview-1-.jpg Lizzy and her dad with the butterfly by sailorplanet97 ddembje-fullview-1-.jpg He tells her she s a good girl by sailorplanet97 ddembln-fullview-1-.jpg He promised her to spend more time with her soon by sailorplanet97 ddembl9-fullview-1-.jpg Tinkerbell-great-fairy-rescue-disneyscreencaps.com-2904-1-.jpg Trivia * A trailer for Tinker Bell and the Great Fairy Rescue portrayed Lizzie's character quite differently: Lizzie was shown trapping and carrying Tinker Bell around in a jar (much like the one Vidia was later captured in) and declaring that "every museum in the world will want one!" * She is mentioned by Tinker Bell to Periwinkle in Secret of the Wings. * She is very close to her cousin, Wendy Darling * She and her father, would join Peter Pan, Wendy, John, Michael, Tinker Bell, Rosetta, Iridessa, Fawn, Silvermist, Terence, Clank, Bobble, and Vidia on their adventures spinoffs. * She and her father would guest star in some of Pooh's Adventures series along with Tinker Bell and her friends of Pixie Hollow. * She and her father have been gifted by the ability to hear and talk to Fairies. If they ever need them, they'll think happy thoughts and the fairies will sense them. Category:Childhood Friends Category:Kids Category:Kid Heroes Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Peter Pan and Tinkerbell's Adventures Allies Category:Peter Pan characters Category:Disney Fairies Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Fairy Tales Characters Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Disney heroines Category:HEROINES Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Heroines